All I Have
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After a few months of being married Spencer and Severus get some news. How is this news going to change the couple? Warnings inside. Third part of the 'All I...' series.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. That being said...**_REVIEW!_**And enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hello Uncle Sev," Harry said smirking as he walked into my kitchen.

While in the past few months the young boy and I had gotten closer, and by 'closer' I mean we were actually able to be civil, I still couldn't stop him from calling me by that dreadful name. Draco was even calling me it now.

Though I wanted nothing more then to, once again, tell the boy not to call me that today was Draco's birthday. Spencer took her holidays very seriously. That was when she remembered them.

That was a reason why she needed me though. Her memory wasn't all that good on some things, but I knew what was important to her and I always made sure to help her focus. She made sure I didn't just focus.

"Fine," Harry said waving off my glare, "What did you get the birthday boy?"

"Why?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, "Did you not get him anything?"

"I've known Draco for what? Three months now? How am I possibly supposed to figure out what to get him when I've known him for less then half a year?"

Seeing how lost and angry Harry seemed to be at the situation I knew that I should do something to put his mind at ease, but it was just so amusing. I had to do something to make sure it stayed that way for awhile.

"Your aunt is going to be upset," I said taking a sip of coffee.

"She is?" Harry said wide-eyed.

"She spent a month planning to make sure Draco had a good birthday."

"I'm dead."

I watched as the boys head fell against the kitchen table and couldn't help but feel pleased with myself. We might be a little friendlier, but it was still too fun to mess with his head.

"Why are you dead?" Spencer asked from the doorway.

I felt myself freeze when I looked over my wife. Her black hair was pulled into two tight buns on either side of her head while her bangs were falling over the right side of her face.

Her top was black and white and it didn't leave much to the imagination. Though it did wrap around her neck with three stripes going down. The first to the middle of the shirt and the other two to the top of her skirt.

The skirt was short, not even to the middle of her thigh and black. Her boots and arm warmers were black as well. Her glasses and lipstick, on the other hand, were a very deep red.

"Morning, Severus," Spencer said smiling happily, "Morning, Harry. Why are you dead?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said standing up quickly, "I forgot something…At the…Place."

Before anything else could be said the front door was closing behind Harry. I could see the confusion on Spencer's face, but I didn't really care right now. She looked too amazing.

Stepping forward I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers wrapped around my neck. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she rested her head on my shoulder while pressing kisses to my neck.

"Hi," Spencer whispered against my neck.

"Hello," I said pulling her closer to me.

Spencer let out a soft content sigh her eyes fluttering closed. In the back of my mind I remembered the outfit she had on was extremely sexy, but with her in my arms all other thoughts were gone.

These were the moments I loved the most. Just having my wife in my arms. No need to pretend to be something I'm not. Or hide our relationship from anyone. What could be better?

"You're warm," Spencer said softly.

Without a word I pulled away from Spencer and took my robe off. Wrapping it around her I made sure she was completely covered before pulling her against me once more.

This time instead of her head resting on my chest I placed a hand to her cheek and pressed my lips to hers. Instantly she was kissing back her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I love you," I said pulling back.

"I love you too," Spencer said grinning.

Smiling slightly I slowly tugged her out of the kitchen and into our bedroom. As soon as the door closed candles lit all around us as they always did. It was amazing that all of this was so normal, but each time it happened I felt my heart leap.

Spencer must have known I was caught up in my own thoughts because soon she was leading me to the bed and sitting me down. She looked so worried at that moment that I couldn't help but smile.

My smile widened slightly as I pulled my wife down until she was straddling my waist. Once she was comfortable I kissed her gently before pulling back and just staring at her.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Spencer asked her fingers messing with my hair unconsciously.

"Wondering why you're wearing this," I said my hands brushing over her sides.

"It's one of the last times I'll be able to wear something like this for awhile. I figured I'd have fun while I can."

"What do you mean?"

Spencer stared at me for a moment slowly chewing on her lower lip before standing up. As she started to pace the room I realized that I had never seen her like this before. She was always so peaceful and calm.

"Spencer," I said slowly.

"I'm pregnant," Spencer practically yelled.

Freezing I stared at my wife before my eyes fell to her bare stomach. She was pregnant. She was carrying my child. We were going to be parents. I was going to be a Father!

I jumped up and wrapped Spencer in a hug while spinning her around gently. I couldn't believe it. We have been trying since we got married, but to hear the words was beyond anything I'd ever thought.

Before Spencer, while I'd admit to being in love with Lily, I had never really thought about the future beyond being together. I never thought of a wedding or children at all.

Now, I was not only married, but expecting my first child. And I couldn't be happier. Well, unless the war was over. But I didn't see that happening for a few more years.

"How far?" I asked resting a hand on her stomach.

"I found out yesterday," Spencer said her hands coming to mine, "But apparently …9 weeks."

When Spencer said that I thought about everything I knew about pregnancies. I didn't know much, but I knew that by now we should be able to figure out the sex of the baby.

"Have you seen a Mediwizard?" I asked softly.

"Not yet," Spencer said smiling, "I wanted you to know first. I wish you could be there."

A soft sigh fell from my lips when she said that. No one, besides the ones that already knew, could know that she and I were married. They couldn't even believe that we were friendly to each other.

I hated that more then anything. I always felt like I was letting her down in someway. She understood why things were the way they were though. That didn't mean I didn't regret it.

"Make an appointment for tomorrow," I said kissing her forehead, "Lup…Remus should have enough time to join you."

Spencer smiled happily at that. Lupin and I still had a lot of problems, though less then Black and I had, but I knew that they were best friends and I'd do anything for my wife.

"I love you, Severus," Spencer said softly, "And before that brain of your starts. You're going to make a wonderful Father and I couldn't be more happy that were are having a child. I can't wait."

Spencer leaned forward once again pressing her lips to mine. The kiss was nothing special, but it didn't need to be. I knew how much she loved me and that everything she said was what she felt.

"You should change though," I said pulling away fully, "I think you might have scarred your nephew."

"Awe," Spencer said giggling softly, "You act I didn't know."

Laughing softly I shook my head while walking out of our bedroom. Sometimes I thought that my wife was too good and innocent. Then she'd do something like that and I was reminded of the power that she held.

I felt sorry for anyone that got on her bad side. Given it took a lot to get her upset, but when she was even I knew it was best to just run. She would tear a person apart if she needed to.

"Severus," Spencer said through the door, "I want a little boy. I mean, I'll be happy with a girl too. But I want a boy. And I want…"

"You want?" I asked calmly.

After a moment of complete silence I began to feel worried. Spencer usually had no problem telling me anything. She knew nothing would make me upset with her. I loved her too much.

"I want to name him James," Spencer said opening the door and staring at me.


	2. AN

As you know there is going to be children born in this story. I haven't figured out what to call them yet. Because of this, and because I've always wanted to do this. I ask that everyone either reviews or private messages me what they believe the names should be. I will then have a poll of those choices and pick from there. Remember review or private message names. They will be revealed in the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Also, I will be having a poll open during the forth chapter. Please, send in those names and check it out!

* * *

"Come on, Draco," Spencer said linking her arms with Harry and I, "The zoo awaits!"

I smiled happily as Spencer pulled the two of us into the zoo. Though I hadn't been staying with them very long I loved being with Spencer and Severus. They were amazing to have around.

All of my life I had known Severus, but I had never thought about him outside what I saw at school. He was cold, sarcastic, and I never really thought about him as anything else.

Then I saw him with Spencer. I saw the pure happiness in his eyes whenever he looked at her. I never thought about love or anything like that was something I wanted. Not until I saw them.

Now that was something I dreamed about. I didn't have a specific person, but I knew that I was going to find that person one day and when I did I was never going to let that person go.

"Can we get something to drink?" Harry asked pointing to a box against the wall.

"Of course," Spencer said pulling some Muggle money from her pocket, "Draco, have you had any Muggle soda's before?"

Shaking my head negatively I let the two lead me to the box and chose the one that sounded the best. Well, actually it had cherries in it and that was one of my favorite flavor.

Spencer was slowly adding Muggle things into my life and for that I was grateful. I didn't think I could take everything their world had at once. So far though I understood everything that was going on.

After getting our drinks, which was amazing, we started to walk around the zoo. Spencer kept smiling and pointing at the different animals with a smile on her lips. Even if I wasn't enjoying this her smile was worth it.

"Blood traitor," a voice said causing me to freeze.

Even without turning around I knew that was my Father's voice. He hadn't been happy that I had left, but I didn't think he'd try to get me back. Apparently I didn't know my Father very well.

"Lucius," Spencer said smiling, "It's wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

I turned to the Hufflepuff wondering what she was doing. She knew what kind of man my Father was yet she was acting like he was an old friend. She was going to get herself killed.

"Potter," Father said sneering, "I should have known it was you that took my son from me."

"You're mistaken, Lucius," Spencer said calmly, "I didn't take me. He came willingly."

Father's face flushed when he heard that. No one ever talked to him like that. If they did they'd be greeted by his wand. Something I knew he was going to do to Spencer before long.

"Listen, you filthy little…" Father said taking a step towards Spencer.

"No," Spencer said glaring, "You might scare others, Lucius, but not me. Never me. You can flash your money, your power, your blood status. I will never fall to you. I will tell you something though. If you ever, ever come after my family, and yes that does include Draco, I will not hesitate to defend them."

Father stared at Spencer in surprise along with Harry and I. Spencer was a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's never said things like that, they never confronted someone. Spencer wasn't exactly normal though.

"Don't talk to me…" Father growled out.

"I'll talk to you however I please," Spencer said moving so she was toe to toe with Father, "I wasn't afraid during the first war and I'm not afraid now. If you ever try to harm him I can and will kill you."

Father opened his mouth a few times to say something only to turn around and walk away a few moments later. I watched him walk away for awhile before I looked to Spencer.

"I can't believe you did that," I said softly.

"Of course I did," Spencer said wrapping me in a hug, "I have to protect my family."

"Family?"

Spencer stared into my eyes for a moment before a sad sigh fell from her lips. Bringing me to a bench she had me sit down before kneeling in front of me making it so I was staring down at her.

"Listen to me, Draco," Spencer said her eyes barreling into mine, "You are family to me. You, and Harry, are my nephews. Never ever doubt that. There is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. Is that understood?"

Instead of saying anything I brought Spencer into a hug. Never before had I actually thought that I was good enough or thought that I was part of a family. I had to admit I loved the feeling.

"Anyway," Spencer said standing up, "I have big news and I wasn't going to tell you guys since today is Draco's day, but…Well, would you like to know?"

"Yes," I said quickly while Harry nodded.

Spencer smiled happy at me before she started to skip off. I shared a look with Harry when she did that knowing that she wasn't going to tell us anything until she thought it was right.

Quickly turning back to Spencer we ran after her only to find her talking to another woman. The woman had a baby in her arms and a smile on her face as they talked about something.

"What do you two say?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Say to what?" Harry asked confused.

"To having one of these around the house?"

My eyes widened when she said that. Spencer was pregnant? Spencer and Snape were going to have a child together? I really couldn't wait to see how they did with a child.

As I thought that I realized that I sort of had seen them with kids. Given the kids were Harry and I, but it was still their job to act like parents to us. And they were amazing at it.

Somehow in the short time we were living together we had become a family. Now we were going to be adding another person to our family. I could honestly say that I couldn't wait.

"Come on," Spencer said happily, "We need to get back home. Everyone should be there by now."

Spencer once again grabbed our hands and started to skip. It was now that I was realizing just how happy she was. Given she was a happy person as is, but now it was just so much more.

This was everything that she and Snape had wanted. Yet I knew that only a hand full of people could know anything about them. Not many could see just how much the two were truly in love.

And they were. Their love was so…Amazingly odd. Truthfully, I never thought that two people so different could be in love. Snape and Spencer were about as different as different could be.

Spencer so sweet and kind. A bit childish in a way, but still a naïve woman who saw the good in the world. Snape was harsh and hid who he was. Not only did he hide who he was he hid who he cared about. For the longest time I had no idea that he truly did care about me.

Maybe that's why the two of them were so good together. Snape made Spencer slow down and see that it's possible no all things are good while Spencer made Snape see that good truly did exist.

"Draco," Spencer said tapping my cheek, "Are you alright, Dear?"

Blinking a few times I looked around only to see that we were back to our home. That was a weird sentence to say. I never thought about the Malfoy Manor as much of a home, but this house was home.

It was a small house, on the outside, about stories. The walls were made of black stones, the windows covered in thick black curtains. Truthfully, the only color on the whole house was the door, which was a deep emerald green.

While the outside looked sad to some I knew that it was just like Snape and Spencer, black on the outside. Neither of them were very dark on the inside though. As long as they were together.

Inside the house it wasn't bright and cheerfully colorful, but very welcoming. Spencer's favorite color was silver so that was a staple along with Snape's favorite. Oddly enough that was green.

Still it was just a house. At least that's what Spencer always said. She pointed out on the first day we came here that if we'd like to redecorate we could. The house was just that to them. A house.

"I'm okay," I said nodding my head, "I was just taking everything in."  
"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused.

"This place. Our home. What you and Snape have done for me. Being good friends with the people I once considered my enemies. I just…It's a little hard to believe sometimes."

"I think that too when I look at Severus. It's the most amazing thing and it's so perfect, in some ways, that I wonder if it really is real or if this is just a dream. Then I realize something."

"What's that?"

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up. Come along, it's time for you party."


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Also, I will be having a poll open during the forth chapter. Please, send in those names and check it out!

* * *

"Professor Lupin," Draco said nodding his head calmly at me.

"Happy Birthday," I said handing him a gift.

I watched as confusion filled his face before a soft smile came to his lips. Obviously he wasn't expecting anyone to bring him anything for his birthday. Still I was glad to put a smile on his face.

Draco was nothing like I had imaged. For that I was grateful. I didn't think the world could handle having another Lucius Malfoy. I knew I couldn't deal with another one.

The two of us slowly made our way to the living room. As soon we walked in I felt a little surprised. I knew that Draco was being brought into our little group, but I thought it would be a little more difficult.

Instead the room was filled with people. Molly, Arthur, and Sirius were talking in a corner by a fireplace. The Weasley twins were talking happily with Spencer over a stack of books. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and now Draco were in the middle of the room playing Wizard's Chess.

I had to admit that everything looked so normal I would have thought they'd done this for years. It was a good thing too because with the war coming they'd need everyone they possibly could.

"Remus," Severus said walking up behind me.

Before I could greet him the Slytherin turned away and made his way into the kitchen. Turning away from everyone I slowly followed Severus only to see him leaning against the wall staring at me.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?" I asked jokingly.

"Because you believe you know me," Severus said calmly, "You're wrong."

I gave him a confused look before I started to look around the kitchen. I had been in here a couple of times before. Usually when Severus was at Hogwarts. It was now that I realized just how empty the room was.

In the back of my mind I knew that the man before me wasn't going to hurt me. Still I knew that though he was friendly to me he still didn't really like me all that much. Given the chance he'd hurt me.

"Severus," Spencer said walking in, "Please, stop scaring Remus."

At my friends voice I felt myself jerk. I had been so focused on Severus that I wasn't paying attention. I really needed to learn to focus on everything that was going on around me.

"Remus," Spencer said hugging me tightly, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Good. Because I need you to come to St. Mungo's with me."

"St. Mungo's? Spencer, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Spencer smiled happily at me before spinning around until she was standing in front of Severus. Instantly his arms wrapped protectively around her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm pregnant," Spencer said with a grin, "And Severus can't come with me to the hospital. So will you?"

"Of course, Spencer. Of course."


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Also, I will be having a poll open during the forth chapter. Please, send in those names and check it out!

* * *

"Come on, Draco," Spencer said handing me a gift, "It's your birthday. Have fun."

"I'm trying," I said looking around the room.

Spencer let out a soft sigh before placing the gift back on the table. She slowly led me through the house until we ended up in my bedroom. As she shut the door I felt myself drop onto my bed.

I really was trying to get used to being around everyone I used to call my enemy, but it was a lot harder then I had thought. Truthfully I wasn't sure I would ever feel like I belonged here.

"Draco," Spencer said sitting next to me, "You know they wouldn't have brought you gifts if they didn't think of you as a friend."

"It's my birthday," I said rolling my eyes, "They had to."

"Severus and I said that there was no need for gifts. That we were going to just have dinner. He and I were the only ones that were going to give you anything. They brought gifts because they wanted to."

I gave Spencer a confused look when she said that. Everyone had brought some sort of gift for me. I was expecting to open them to things that I truly didn't like at all, but if what she said was right maybe I was wrong.

"At least open the gifts before you decide whether or not you've been accepted as their friend?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said nodding, "We should get out there."

"That we should."

Walking out of my bedroom with Spencer I found myself looking around at everyone differently. They weren't just being nice to me because of Spencer. They actually wanted me here?

That was still a little too hard for me to believe. It wasn't that they weren't good people, but why would they forgive me for everything that my family had done over the years?

"Draco," Fred or George said as they both threw an arm over my shoulder, "Now our gift…"

"Shouldn't really be opened yet," the other one said smiling.

"Not that it's a bad gift."

"We just think that…"

"You'll be more comfortable…"

"Opening it alone."

When both of them finished the sentence together I felt a little fearful. I really hated when they talked together, but to know that their gift was something that I had to open alone made it worse.

"Don't worry," one said lowering his voice.

"It's just a book that Spencer gave us awhile ago."

"One that helped us a lot."

"We think you need it more then we do now."

Fred and George walked away from me a moment later without another word. Alright, whatever it was wasn't bad, but that didn't stop me from being worried. They were the best pranksters in Hogwarts.


	6. AN2

The poll is up now. Please check it out and vote!


	7. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. **This is getting sad. It will be sad! SAD!** That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Poll up. Check it out!

* * *

"Remus," Spencer said smiling, "You're making me nervous."

I stopped pacing the mediwizards office long enough to take a good look at my best friend. Smiling calmly at me as we waited to get news on her pregnancy. So calm and at peace with everything that was going on.

When I had first met Spencer I didn't know what to make of her, but never had I thought that she would become the strongest person I knew. With everything that had happened to her though…I know I wouldn't have made it.

Now here we were. Waiting for news on something I knew she had been waiting for all her life. And I was so happy that I was able to be here and share it with her. I knew I shouldn't be the one here though.

Snape couldn't be here though. Not without the chance of them both losing everything they worked for. Everything they held dear. So, I'd do my best to be there for my friend.

"Sorry," I said sitting next to her.

"Are you nervous, Remus?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Me? Nervous? I'm not the one with a baby growing inside of me."

"This is true. That would be me. And I'm calm…Sort of."

Taking a closer look at Spence I realized that she looked like she hadn't been sleeping. Did Severus know that? Did he know that she was actually terrified by what was happening?

That was a stupid question to ask. Even to myself. Sometimes it was like those two could read each others minds. Severus knew what was going on. There was just nothing he could do about it.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Potter," Mediwizard Cross said walking in, "I had to take care of something with another patient.

"It's alright," Spencer said smiling happily.

Mediwizard Cross smiled back at Spencer while pulling out her wand. She slowly waved it over her body a soft yellow light scanning. The light focused in on her stomach glowing brighter with every passing moment.

"Oh my," Mediwizard said softly, "This is your first pregnancy, right?"

"Yes," Spencer said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What is…What's going on? Why do you look so worried?"

The Mediwizard stared at her wand for a moment before the yellow slowly started to pale. Her face kept getting darker and darker as the color changed until it was an almost pure white.

"This isn't going to be easy, Miss Potter," Mediwizard Cross said sadly, "Your body…Well, it's simplest terms is going to have a lot of problems. We'll have to work hard to make sure that you…That your pregnancy is full term."

Spencer's face dropped almost instantly when she said that. Tears slowly started to stream down her face while her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she was trying to protect her baby.

"We'll do everything we can," Mediwizard said calmly, "We'll do everything we can to bring your baby into this world healthily. Let me get you all the potions you're going to need. After that I need you to visit me at least twice a week for awhile. I need to make sure everything goes as planned. Would you like me to go into more detail?"

"No," Spencer said her voice no higher then a whisper, "I want to go home."

"Of course. I'll just…"

Before the Mediwizard could say anything Spencer was up and out of the office. I stared at the now shut door before turning back to the Mediwizard. I was surprised she hadn't run out before.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's alright," Mediwizard Cross said smiling sadly, "This is one aspect of my job that I absolutely hate. I'll write everything down. Schedule for the potions, the potions themselves, what she should eat and what she shouldn't. Everything."

"I'll get it to her as soon as I can."

Smiling softly she quickly wrote down everything before getting the potions. It took almost ten minutes for her to get everything, but as soon as she did I noticed that she was slowing down slightly.

"I must ask one thing," Mediwizard Cross said staring at me.

"What's that?" I asked taking the bag that held everything.

"Does she have someone? Someone to help her through this if it does go bad? Because while I will do everything to keep her and her child safe I know that the odds are against her. Will she be doing this alone?"

Staring at the Mediwizard I realized that I had to be careful with what I said. With this news it was going to be even more important for her to be kept safe. Safe meant no one knowing anything.

"She's not alone," I said calmly, "I should get these to her. Thank you."

Without letting her say anything else I quickly apparited to a safe spot near Spencer's house. It was a little bit of a walk, but anything to keep that girl safe I was willing to do.

As I walked I started to think. When Lily was pregnant with Harry everything went surprisingly smoothly. It was one of those pregnancies everyone wished they had themselves.

Now here was Spencer. A girl who had on more then one occasion expressed just how much she wanted to have children. I could still remember her telling me about the dreams she had about her and Severus's future.

This news…This was going to break her slowly if we weren't careful. And there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't trained in anyway that would keep her safe. I didn't even know what the potions meant.

That didn't mean I wasn't going to be there for her. Especially if that was all I was able to do. I wouldn't let my best friend do this alone. She never left me and there was no way I was leaving her.

"Professor," Harry said as soon as I walked into the living room, "What happened?"

"Where's Spencer and Severus?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"In their room," Draco replied crossing his arms angrily, "Why? What happened?"

"There's a problem with the pregnancy. It's going to be a lot more difficult then we thought."

Draco and Harry seemed to freeze completely when I said that. They knew that something was wrong when they saw Spencer, but it was one thing to see that she was hurting and another to know that she was actually hurting.

"They're going to be fine though, right?" Draco asked sounding more like the child he was then ever before.

Without thinking I pulled the blonde into a hug. His arms instantly went around my waist and he held on tightly. Alright, this was obviously something that Draco really didn't know how to, or couldn't, handle.

Harry, on the other hand, was still frozen. I didn't know if I preferred Draco or Harry's way of handling this. In the end though I wanted to see how Spencer and Severus were.

"It isn't fair," Harry said softly, "It's not fair to them. It's… None of this is fair, Professor."

"Life isn't fair," I said shaking my head, "It is harsh and I hate saying that. But it's true."

Draco pulled away from me angrily before making his way out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. Harry simply fell into a chair quietly while burying his face into his hands.

Even as I watched the two of them though I realized that none of us knew what was going on with Severus and Spencer. It was going to be so much worse for the two of them.

Spencer might have been dreaming about this all her life, but I was sure that Severus was dreaming the same things. He wanted to have a family with her and that might not happen.

What was this going to do to the two of them? They were in so much love, but I knew that something like this could completely destroy everything that they had if they weren't careful.

"Harry," I said sitting next to him.

"Why is this happening?" Harry asked tears in his eyes, "Why is something so horrible happening to Spencer? She's one of…She is the sweetest person I've ever met. Everything she's done for me, Draco, the Weasley twins. What about what she's done for Severus? How could this happen to her?"

"I don't know. I'm not a Mediwizard by any means and Spencer didn't want to know why this was happening. And I can't say I blame her. I can tell you that we're going to do everything to make sure she and her baby are okay."

"You can't know that everything will be fine."

"No, I can't and I don't. I do have faith though. Like you said Spencer and Severus are too good of people for this to happen. This could possibly be their only chance. They can do this."

"Bad things happen to good people all the time."

"And sometimes good things happen to good people with bad situations. They'll get through this. I know they will."

"Will they be okay if this doesn't go right?"

"That's up to them, Harry. But, yes, I do believe that they'll get out of this intact."


	8. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. **This is getting sad. It will be sad! SAD!** That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Poll up. Check it out!

Fixed the last chapters mistakes.

* * *

"Severus," Spencer whimpered her head buried in my chest.

It had been almost half an hour since Spencer had come home from the Mediwizard and all of that time had been filled with me holding her as she sobbed. That was something that hadn't happened anytime before.

Even in the worst of situations Spencer was able to keep a calmness about her. Now it was like all of that was gone and I didn't now what I was supposed to do. I was so lost.

Sighing softly I lifted my wife up calmly and situated her on my lap as we laid on our bed. Anything I could do to make her at least somewhat comfortable would hopefully help her tell me what was going on.

It killed me that I couldn't be with her today, but I knew that it was for the best. If anyone saw that she and I were anything more then passing 'friends' then they'd have a reason to harm her.

I was on the Dark Lord's side as far as anyone knew and that was where I had to stay. Even if it meant that I wasn't able to be around for anything in my wife's life when she was outside of the house.

"Spencer," I said as calmly as I could, "What happened?"

"Pro-Problem," Spencer said hiccupping as she tried to stop crying.

"Problem? What kind of problem? With the baby?"

"Y-Yes."

"What kind of problem, Spencer?"

"Remus."

Moving around I rested Spencer on the bed before making my way out of our room. If she couldn't tell me what was going on then I would ask the only other person I could think of.

Lupin was in the kitchen talking softly with Harry. Without thinking I rammed the werewolf into the wall while pressed my forearm to his throat. Behind me Harry let out a surprised gasp, but Lupin's face stayed calm.

"I wasn't given details," Lupin said staring in my eyes.

"What do you know?" I practically growled out.

"There's going to be a lot of problems. They're not sure the baby will make it."

As he said that everything seemed to freeze. I never expected life to be simple, but to have this happen. There was something wrong with everything if something like this was happening.

If something did happen this was going to break Spencer's heart. Merlin, I knew that it was going to break me just the same. I couldn't deal with the idea of loosing my child.

"Severus," Lupin said softly, "You and Spencer need each other right now. Don't try to push her away and don't try to pull away. No matter what happens you'll need each other."

"Lupin," I said my voice lower then his.

"Remus. Please, Severus, don't shut me out either. You don't like this situation. None of us do. Turning on each other isn't going to solve anything. We're just becoming friends. Please."

I stared into Remus's eyes before slowly pulling back. As much as I hated to admit it he was right. There was no point in attacking each other. It was just adding stress the an already stressful situation.

Of course, the thing that got me the most was the fact he said we were friends. Was that true? Had the man before me gone from being one of the people I hated the most to a friend?

That thought made my head hurt. It was one of the oddest things I had ever thought. In the end though I had to admit, to myself at least, that we were getting somewhat closer.

"That bag is for Spencer," Remus said when I took a step away from him, "It's everything she's going to need."

"Thank you," I muttered before going back into my bedroom.

When I got into the room I kept facing the door as I closed it before resting my head on it. My head was pounding angrily and I truthfully had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Once I figured out that I was actually in love with Spencer I started to think of our future together. Given we weren't talking at that point, but I still couldn't help it. I had wanted the future.

A little girl running around the house. Spencer teaching her all the different herbs she grew before I taught her how they were used in potions. Hearing that Spencer was pregnant again.

Now I wasn't sure that would ever happen. Especially with whatever thing was going on with this pregnancy. In the end though I was just glad that Spencer was in my life at all.

"Severus," Spencer said resting a hand on my arm.

Letting Spencer turn me around I let my eyes slowly scan her face. She already looked like her heart was breaking. And like all the times before I had no way of making her feel better.

Instead of saying anything I brought my wife into a gentle kiss. She needed know that I wasn't going to leave her. That no matter what I was going to be by her side through out this.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Spencer said staring into my eyes.

"Shh," I said running my hands through her hair, "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know? Severus, all I wanted my whole life was to be a mother. And now…And now that might never happen."

A new wave of tears started to stream down Spencer's face causing me to pull her against my chest gently. Her body shook against mine as the sobs slowly took over her body.

"It will happen, Spencer," I muttered against the top of her head, "We'll do everything to make sure this happens."

"I'm scared, Severus," Spencer said turning her head to rest on my shoulder, "I've never been this scared before."

"I know. I'm scared to. But you're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this it's you. We just have to do what the Mediwizard says. It'll all be okay."


	9. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. **This is getting sad. It will be sad! SAD!** That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Poll up. Check it out!

* * *

"Harry," Spencer said smiling softly, "How are you?"

It had been a little over two weeks since Spencer's first appointment. And it had taken its toll on my aunt. At least it had mentally. Physically, she was doing everything to be healthy for the baby.

Still, nothing had been the same. Spencer usually was smiling and happy all the time, but now, though she still smiled, she was quiet. She'd just sit there for hours doing nothing.

Then there was Severus. He was even quieter then normal, if that was possible. Before he would watch Spencer out of the corner of his eye like he was worried she'd leave. Now it was like he was worried she'd fall apart.

The thing that got me the most though was the fact that I couldn't do anything. This whole situation was out of everyone's hands and that was the worst part of it. For everyone.

"Tired," I said walking into the kitchen.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Spencer asked worriedly, "I can have Severus mix you a Sleeping Draught?"

"It's okay. Just have a lot on my mind.

A sad look came to Spencer's face before she motioned for me to come to her. Slowly kneeling in front of her I rested my head on her lap while she ran her fingers through my hair.

My eyes slipped shut a second later. I don't know how, but my aunt had this ability to calm me down. Every time I felt her hands running through my hair it was like everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry, Harry," Spencer said her voice almost like a song, "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" I asked desperately wanting to find hope, "How do you know?"

Spencer let out a soft sigh before placing her hands on either side of my face. Lifting it up I moved until I was staring into her eyes. For a second it was like she was back to herself.

"Remus has pointed out, many times," Spencer said staring at me, "I've started to act like a Slytherin over the years. Slytherin's know what they want and they'll do everything to get them, right?"

"Right," I said nodding.

"Well, I want my baby to be healthy and I will make sure that my baby is fine."

Staring at Spencer I felt myself smile. I missed seeing the flame that was usually dancing in her eyes. Now that it was back I knew that in the end that was what she needed.

"Spencer," I said softly, "Please, stop."

"Stop?" Spencer asked confused.

"This is the first time in awhile I've seen that look in your eyes. I know that you can do this, but you need that or you might not."

"Harry. Okay, Sweetie. I won't promise that things will go back to normal, but I'll try to get it as close as I can. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."


	10. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. **This is getting sad. It will be sad! SAD!** That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :) Poll up. Check it out!

* * *

"What are you doing, Draco?" Severus said walking into the living room.

The book I was reading fell to the ground as I jumped up from the couch. I had thought I had a few more hours before people started to get home, but I had been focusing so much on the book.

Truthfully, I had been wrapped up in this book, and books like it, since Spencer's first Mediwizard appointment. And that appointment was a little over two months ago now.

Hogwarts was going to start soon and I wasn't looking forward to it this year. The idea of Spencer being alone with her condition was just a little too much for me to even think about.

Though at the same time I knew that the school had a much better selection of books. And I needed to get all the information that I possibly could before Spencer gave birth.

"You're reading a book on pregnancy's," Severus said picking up the book.

"I just wanted to know what to expect," I said shrugging.

Severus let out a soft sigh before sitting the both of us on the couch. This was the first time I had ever seen my godfather do something like this. He was never one to talk about or even show emotions. This wasn't a normal situation though.

"Draco," Severus said placing the book on my lap, "I know that this is difficult. On everyone. But reading these books without the right training will drive you insane. It's not that simple."

"Than make it simple!" I yelled jumping up, "Do something. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am. I'm waiting for the Healer to give us news. I'm doing my best to take care of Spencer. I'm making the potions that she needs. There's nothing else I can do. I'm not a Healer. That was more of her specialty."

"She's a Healer?"

"She has some of the training. Yes. She spent most of her time learning about the mind though. Wanting to help people that way."

Blinking a few times I looked down at the book I had been reading that was now on the ground again. It was true that I was reading it because of the situation, but now that I had read a few of them I started to find myself drawn in.

I liked the idea of being a Healer. Of learning everything I could and helping people with that knowledge. It was much more appealing then anything I had thought of doing before.

"What if I want to be a Healer?" I asked picking up the book, "This is the fifth book I've read and I want to read more."

"We can get you more books then," Severus said standing up, "But don't focus on this situation. At least not until it's over. It will drive you insane and there's already too much to handle without that happening."

Looking up at my Godfather I felt myself smile. I didn't really like him when we were at school, but now that I saw him with Spencer and in his own home I realized that he was a good father. Better then mine ever was.

"Okay," I said nodding, "I'll get books on something else."


	11. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Possible sex in later chapters. I'll try to update every two days, but, as I'm still writing it, it might take awhile. **This is getting sad. It will be sad! SAD!** That being said...**_REVIEW! _**And enjoy! :)

* * *

"Severus," Spencer said her voice barely over a whisper, "Severus."

Rolling over in our bed my eyes opened slightly, but the room was pitch black. A soft groan fell from my lips as I started to move to sit up only to place my hand in something wet.

Bells started to go off in my head as I muttered a quick spell to lit the candles. There Spencer sat with tears streaming down her face as she clutched her stomach. A small puddle of blood soaking into the bed.

My heart was pounding angrily in my chest. Spencer was only 25 weeks into her pregnancy. That was only six months. There was no way that she was going to be giving birth to our child now.

"Something's wrong," Spencer said gasping loudly, "Something is wrong, Severus."

"Breathe, Spencer," I said climbing out of bed, "Everything will be alright."

Sending a quick Floo message to Remus I moved out of the way as he jumped through the fireplace. He quickly lifted Spencer up and brought her back to the fireplace before going to St. Mungo's.

Everything in me was screaming for me to follow them, but I couldn't. Not for the first time I cursed myself for joining Voldemort. I couldn't be there for my wife as we, more likely than not, lost our child.

"Severus," Harry said knocking on the door, "Spencer, is everything alright?"

I stood there staring at the door for a moment. How was I supposed to tell not only Harry, but Draco, that a person both of them were growing very close to was now in the hospital?

Spencer meant the world to both of the boys. The only family that Harry and Draco felt close to. It wasn't hard to imagine just how badly they were going to react to the news.

Of course I knew the hardest part was going to be making sure neither of them went to St. Mungo's. It wouldn't have to have them sit or stand there waiting for some news.

Just as I took a step towards the door my eye caught the puddle of blood on the bed. There wasn't a lot, luckily. But that didn't make me feel any better about this whole situation.

"Hello?" Draco said banging on the door.

Shaking my head I went to the door and opened it. Harry and Draco stood there in their pajama's looking around the room frantically. It wasn't long before their eyes were on me after realizing Spencer wasn't there.

"Remus has taken her to the hospital a few moments ago," I said doing my best to keep the emotions out of my voice, "He knows to contact us when there is any news at all."

"We have to…" Draco said trying to get to the fireplace.

"No. We have to stay here and wait."

"What if they…?"

"They won't need anything that Remus doesn't already know. We'll stay here and wait."

Draco started to try to get out of my grip, but I simply tightened it. Him running off to his bedroom sitting there alone thinking about everything that was going on wasn't going to help anyone.

"Living room," I said leaving no room for argument, "We'll wait in there."

It took awhile before the three of us were as settled as we could be. Draco was sitting on the floor surrounded by books, Harry was doing the last of his school work on the couch, and I was going over everything for the upcoming school year.

At least that was what I was trying to do. I seemed to have lost all the focus that I was so used to having. Everything I wrote I realized made absolutely no sense when I went over it.

Still no matter what I tried my mind went back to Spencer. That woman meant everything to me and there was nothing I could do. No one could even know that we were together.

Now not only was my wife in the hospital, but it had something to do with my child. Was this going to be the life that we led from now on? Was my child going to have to hid who they were?

No, there was no way that I was going to let my child live like that. I didn't know what I was going to do, but there had to be something. I couldn't let my child live like that.

"Severus," Remus said walking through the fireplace.

Quickly standing up I took the flask that was in his hand. From here I could tell that it was a Polyjuice potion. Whatever had happened must have been big enough to need me at St. Mungo's.

I took the potion without a second thought and got into the fireplace. Remus gave me a room number before I Flooed out of the house. For the first time I felt like I was going to be sick when I landed.

Moving through the hospital as quickly as I could I found myself face to face with Spencer's closed door. For some reason though I just couldn't bring myself to open the door.

My wife was in there and I had no idea what kind of condition she was in. Remus's face gave me no idea what to expect. It was more then possible that I was going to be greeted by her dead body.

Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door. My eyes darted around until they finally came to rest on Spencer. As soon as I saw her my heart somehow both leapt and fell.

She looked so sick and tired, but she had one of the most amazing smiles on her lips. What had happened to make her smile like that? Did the Mediwizard's figure out what was wrong?

"Severus?" Spencer asked when the door was closed.

"Yes," I said taking her hand into mine, "How is everything?"

"We have to stay here for awhile. At least until we're healed."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

Spencer's smile grew again as she motioned to something behind me. Slowly turning around I saw something I hadn't seen before. Though the thing that made me freeze was the tiny baby in the crib.

"Meet your daughter, Severus," Spencer said her voice soft.

"Daughter?" I asked my eyes, "How?"

"There was nothing they could do to stop the labor. She's going to have to stay here to make sure everything is okay. But she should be able to come home in a month if everything goes right."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, Severus. Our daughter. Your baby girl. A baby girl that still needs a name."

Smiling softly I looked down at our daughter and simply stared at her. She was so tiny. More so then I had ever thought. Though she was born before she was supposed to be.

It might be awhile before I could ever hold my daughter, but the fact was she was healthy. She was alive. It was just a little too hard to believe. Though right now I was just glad everything seemed to be alright.

"Scarlett," I said turning to Spencer, "Scarlett Evelyn Severus."

* * *

_Finished!_


End file.
